Betrayed and forgotten
by ShadeSlayer Nightshade
Summary: Betrayed by our friends and forgotten by everyone we know except for my mother and step-father, my cousin and i find refugee in the place that we never thought we would. We felt no regret leaving Camp Half-Blood but we dread going back to the place we once called home. - Percy. Sorry but i'm not good at summaries! First Fanfic! Read and Review! Percy/Chaos, Jason/Zoe,
1. Chapter 1:Prolouge: Betrayal

Disclaimer: I do not own Percy jackson and the Olympians  
_Chapter 1  
THE VOID, REALM OF THE FADED_

**Percy P.O.V**

We was betrayed by my family and friends. They all left us to rot. They left us to go to our half-brothers. They were nothing like the old us, the selfless warm-hearted Percy and Jason. They are selfish ego static jerks. Oh! Hi there. You don't know what happened? Let me show you my betrayal.

_Flashback_

I just returned early from the quest I got from Athena for her blessing so I could propose to my beautiful girlfriend Annabeth Chase the daughter of Athena, the goddess of wisdom and crafts. Nothing could stand in my way. Not even my half-brother Spiro. Or so I thought. I was going to propose at night when the sky was dark and the stars were visible. We would enjoy the night and fall asleep. But then it happened. I went to my cabin and got the ring and then rushed to the beach when I had a quick swim. When I returned I saw my brother Spiro kissing a blonde. I thought it's probably someone from the Aphrodite or the Apollo cabins. Spiro broke from the kiss and I saw that the blonde haired girl was actually Annabeth. I got out of the water and kneed Spiro in the soft spot and left throwing the ring on the ground. "What the hell Percy! Why did you do that!" Annabeth said. "Maybe because I was going to propose and saw Spiro and you kissing," I yelled forming a huge tornado and making waves crash against the sand. I ran to my cabin and gathered my items and stuff that I would need to travel. I kept my sword because I would need it for the monster attacks. Zeus yelled "For harming my favorite nephew you are banished from camp half-blood and cast into Tartarus!""Fine i don't really care" I said to him. "Hermes bring him to Tartarus". That was the best thing they did in my whole life since when they did I joined Chaos. He adopted me and promised that I would never go there again except only if Gaea rose again.

_End of flashback._

**JASON/BETA/DELTA P.O.V**

Hi there! I'm Jason Grace. At least you didn't betray us like they did. They left us to rot in the hell hole but im happy they did for if they didn't I wouldn't have joined my father chaos. So you don't know what happened? Let me show you.

_Flashback_

I returned early from the quest i got from Aphrodite so i could gain her approval of me proposing to Piper. Nothing would stand in my way, not even Shane, my half brother. I would propose at the campfire after everyone left. In the middle of the campfire i got up and fetched the ring from my cabin, when i returned Shane and a girl were kissing and everyone was cheering them on. I decided to sit back and cheer too but when i was about to cheer they broke the kiss and i saw that the girl was Piper. I got up to them and punched Shane in the guts while kicking him in the privates. "What the hell Jason! Why did you do that!" Piper asked. "Maybe because I was going to propose and saw Shane and you kissing," I yelled rising up and forming a huge lightning bolt that would surpass Uranus himself and making the wind gain speed. I ran to my cabin and gathered my items and stuff that I would need to travel. I kept my sword because I would need it for the monster attacks. " Jason Grace, for harming my favorite son i banish you from camp half-blood and cast you into tartarus," my father Jupiter bellowed from the big house. "Mercury send him to Tartarus" Jupiter said. In a flash Mercury was there and had transported me to tartarus but not before whispering in my ear, I'm sorry. There was another flash and then i saw Percy there."Why are you here Percy?" I asked. Percy explained his story and then i explained mine. We found out we had been banished for the same thing and had both been cast into Tartarus. Suddenly a black vortex that looked like space when you looked inside opened up and a person stepped out. "I took out my gladius and pointed it at him as Percy uncapped Anaklusmos/ Riptide. Damn these greek names. They don't sound right on my tounge. I might as well call it Riptide. "Relax Jason Grace and Perseus Jackson. I am not here to harm you," the person said. "Who are you. What do you want. How do you know our names?"I asked. "Silly me, I forgot to introduce my self. I'm Chaos"Chaos said. Who is- My lord. I am so sorry. but what is the evidence that you really are the creator?Percy said/asked. "Is this proof enough" Chaos said as he snapped his fingers and I heard a loud BOOM! "The meteor I made crash is now located at Camp Half-Blood killing your so half brother Shane and Spiro. "Holy moly gods shall go croolly," Percy said. I laughed at that. "We'll Join you,"i said. "Step in the vortex with me and you'll be transported to the void, my home," Chaos said. We stepped into the vortex and had the best time of our life.  
_END OF FLASHBACK._


	2. Chapter 2:The Death of an Evil

Disclaimer: I do not own Pjo or HOO  
Beijing, China- 1534 years after Percy "vanished"  
Before they went to Chaos's office and before they had the meeting on Olympus

A man called Jay in a silver and gold silk suit with leather and wool hanging out from the inside was sprinting through the abandoned streets of Beijing fleeing from the figure that stalked him in this horrible storm. He had heard rumors of a mysterious being who hunted down those who have committed many terrible deeds across the globe. He didn't believe those who heard the rumors of this person and continued to commit worse and worse crimes that even the worst of criminals or murders would wouldn't even think of doing. He had been doing this for the 3 months, and decided to test this "legend" by walking out in this heavy rain to see if there really was an assasin who would be able to kill in such heavy, bad weather. The disliked bastard pushed his luck, and this time fate decided to finally lend him a bad hand because he was on the run of his life looking for some one, any one to protect him.

(Flashback-a few minutes ago)

Jay Crisis, a local crime boss was listening to a boss from a rival gang as he told the story of the mysterious Deed Killer as most criminals have been calling the so called assasin.

"Ok Jay the story starts like hundreds of years ago, 1534 years ago to be exact, of something or someonet hat targets people, any person who commited or commits extreme crimes. People like us. Anyway this happened to one of my ancestors, but the reason why was because he was buying and selling drugs so addictive and deadly they would kill a really strong guy in a day or two. He was also involved with kidnapping women from seven to thirty-four years old and training 'em to be slaves. Especially the young ones since they were still virgins. He also stole and killed anyone he could and would get money from or else an entire city or more like a neighbor hood would go up in flames. My ancestor was the scum of the earth, and his glorious life of crime was cut short. All because he walked into the city of death. He was walking along in the heavy rain minding his own business, more like trying to find some one to kidnap or steal, when he suddenly heard footsteps behind him, and as soon as he turned around he saw a human shape walking towards him with a knife in one hand and a dagger in another. As soon as he saw that guy my ancestor ran for his life thinking he could easily lose the guy in the rain, but with each turn he nearly walked right into the assassin. After hours of running in the rain he slipped in the rain and ran right into a dead end. I say Emphasis on dead because when he turned around the assassin ended my ancestor's life, meaning he had killed him in cold blood out in the heavy storm. When he had killed my ancestor the storm had stopped. Not only that, he has been seen countless times since then by every crime boss, criminal, drug dealer and slave owner. They think it's a different guy each time, but has all the movements of the one who took down my best ancestor. And just like him they met theirdeath by the exact same dagger. Now some think it's a demon, others an angel who had been cursed to remain on earth to the end of his or her days killing every evil person that gets in his or her way , hell some even think it's an earthbound ghost, but many guys including me think he's a guy who was wronged, and is now cursed to forever hunt down guys like us to keep people from being like him. That's why we fear storms and heavy rains because it doesn't wash away the blood of those we get, no it washes away our own." Jay's rival told him.

After that Jay saw to prove this story a fake so he did everything his enemy's ancestor did, and even surpassed him a bit. It kept on for weeks, months even, and then it happened. The legendary heavy rain and murderous storm began and he walked out into it only for the so called rumor to be true.

(Flashback end)

Jay was now rushing through the open streets learning from the many stories that this assassin manages to easily corner his prey in alleys and other secluded areas. He was stopped and staring right at…

"_A church why would I be here? Unless this guy was leading me here while chasing me!" _Chen thought and realized with absolute fright.

"How ironic don't you think?" A voice said from within the rain.

"W-what do you mean by _ironic_?" Chen asked scared for his oh so precious life. Note the sarcasam there please. "I mean that it's appropriate for the worst scum of the earth to wind up having a death in front of a place of peaceful peace." The male voice said as the figure that spoke stepped into view.

"P-please whoever…whatever you are please spare me. I'll give you anything to spare me." Jay begged like a coward.

After that Jay's executioner walked toward the man and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"What I want more than anything even my own life…I can never have" With that the man sliced Jay's head off before he could blink.

After that the man turned from Jay's corpse.

"Oh and even though you're dead and can't hear I'm not an assassin like every crook thinks." The man spoke beginning his speech.

"_I'm a man who was thought of as a hero, but lost everything and was betrayed by my lover and a man I thought of as my brother. Left with nothing I was found by a long forgotten God, and given a chance at a new life. The meaning of my life is to serve him and fight for him. Funny those stories about me the part about me being an unfortunate soul who was wronged was dead on. Though I don't do this because I want to, I do this because I need to. My name is Perseus Jackson and I…" _The man thought to himself, but as he did a flash of lightning revealed his dark sea-green eyes.

"_I am the peace maker and son of chaos."_ He disappeared within the rain as he finished this thought.


	3. Chapter 3:Coming to earth

Disclaimer: I do not own PJO Characters.  
CHAPTER 2  
_THE VOID, REALM OF THE FADED_

PERCY P.O.V

A voice beeped from the ship. I had just finished my mission to kill one of the universes deadliest terrorist groups. Took me 2 days to find him, that was the longest a person has ever escaped my grasp so far. "Lord Chaos wishes to see Master Alpha and Master Beta," the voice beeped. That was Samantha Jones. One of Chaos's/ my father's peacekeeper/messenger. "tell him ill be there right away."Very well sir." The voice roared. That was the sound of it disconnecting. I arrived with Jason at the door of Father's office. "Ready bro?"I questioned. "When am I not?" Jason replied.I opened the door. It was the 5th time Chaos had called us into his office, and they were for support missions, Support missions were helping out in wars, destroying all evil. Anyways back to Jason and I. We walked through the doors and he said "Your early, I've got another mission for you but you won't like it. Your going back to Earth to help Camp Half-Blood and Camp Jupiter defeat my sons Erebus and Tartarus." My eyes flicked from green to red to black to red and then back to black. The same happened with Jason, only from blue to red to black to red to black then back to red. He destroyed Chaos's office in his rage. I approached him and chanted a soothing anger spell on him. He's plenty flickered and changed to black. "You promised not to send us there again," Beta growled. "You are going there and that's an order," he yelled. We were shocked. He never yelled at us. "Sorry" he apologized. "Don't expect us to be nice to them." I growled. "You don't have to be nice to them. Just help them defeat my sons." Jason and I were seething with anger. When we got back to our rooms our plenty turned red and we practically destroyed our room. When we calmed down, how much damage we had done and said "OOPS" at the same time. We clicked our fingers and our rooms were nice and new.

HESTIA P.O.V  
_OLYMPUS_

I was tending the heart on Olympus, It was so noisy with the arguing, Poseidon and Zeus were arguing about nonsense, well the normal Mother Rhea liked you best. Ares and Hephestus were arguing about Aphrodite, Hera was telling Zeus to be a better husband, Artemis and Apollo were arguing about I couldn't help but think about Percy. He had a sweet, caring personality. I felt sad that he left and angry at my family for betraying him like that. He was a hero and did not deserve to be betrayed like that. Suddenly a black vortex showing space appeared next to me. Perfect. It was Chaos, my friend/creator. "Hello lord Chaos, What brings you here?" I asked. " I have decided to help the Olympians to defeat Gaia even though they are horribe rulers, If my daughter won the war then the world would be at doom/chaos," he noted. 10 minutes passed by. Chaos was bored. "What a nice family," he exclaimed, voice thick with sarcasm. "Who dares interrupt the council meeting," my brother Zeus, King of the gods thundered. "Meeting? I wouldn't call that a meeting. More like an argument," Chaos pointed out. Zeus took out his master bolt and was going to blast it at Chaos when Athena and I screamed "NO! That guy is Chaos."


End file.
